A new Bobo's club
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo n'en peut plus de se faire torturer tous les quatre matins. Il décide donc de se venger auprès de la principale concernée, une certaine Pinkbluegreen...Epilogue posté, écrit avec la grande PBG, elle-même.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! * fais un grand sourire à PBG *

Voici une nouvelle fiction bien particulière qui m'a été soufflée très innocemment par PBG, elle-même - je peux d'ailleurs vous affirmer qu'elle s'en mort les doigts - et que j'ai trouvé très intéressante à faire partager.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! :D * fais un petit signe de la main à l'auteure *

* * *

La porte de la cave de Gibbs s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant violemment sursauter la jeune femme assise en son centre, sur une chaise en bois particulièrement inconfortable, qui s'était endormie depuis une bonne heure déjà. Les pieds et les mains liés par une corde, la demoiselle releva un regard perdu jusqu'aux marches où une silhouette se découpait dans l'ombre. L'esprit embrumé, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de sa présence dans la cave de l'agent sénior et ce fut donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle lança à l'intention de l'ombre :

« Hé, Ziva, qu'est ce que je fais là ? C'est un nouveau jeu, parce si c'est un jeu, je te préviens tout de suite, je déteste les guiliguilis et... Euh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

La jeune femme, toute de noire vêtue, la toisa d'un regard sombre en s'approchant de l'auteure qui commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Les deux prunelles inquiètes de Pinkbluegreen suivirent méthodiquement le passage de main dans les cheveux bouclés de l'israélienne, semblant hypnotisée par l'éclat assassin de ses iris noires. Ziva s'humecta délicatement les lèvres et s'appuya avec élégance avec sa main sur le dossier de la chaise en bois. La jeune auteure, plus réellement certaine désormais de vouloir sa réponse, déglutit avec difficulté alors que l'agente reprenait :

« Tony ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Son cœur manqua un battement à l'entente du prénom si cher à son cœur mais, étrangement, ce ne fut pas de joie mais belle et bien de peur en percevant le petit accent sadique de l'israélienne. Soudain, Pingbluegreen fit mentalement une liste rapide de tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal à son cher petit Tony. Bon d'accord, elle lui avait cassé un ou deux doigts, lui avait rompu quelques cottes, pris plusieurs petites balles de rien du tout mais elle ne voyait vraiment aucune raison qui aurait poussé son italien d'amour à lui en vouloir. Enfin, tenta-t-elle de s'en convaincre.

« Amy aussi ne va pas tarder, elle s'est auto proclamée porte parole de tes lectrices. »

Oh non, pas elle, songea immédiatement la jeune femme en avalant avec difficulté sa salive, persuadée que l'association de cette folle et de son Tony ne pouvait être bonne. Pour son cas, bien entendu. Et puis, franchement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se faisait un sang d'encre, après tout, elle ne leur avait rien fait de mal à ses chères lectrices, se sermonna-t-elle mentalement en haussant un sourcil, s'attirant le regard perplexe de Ziva. Si l'on passait outre les multiples crises cardiaque et AIPMiques, cela allait de soit.

Bon, d'accord, en fait, elle pouvait commencer son testament.

« Tu sais, Tony en a vraiment marre du Tony's bobo club et puis, Amy m'a dis que tu lui avais glissé à l'oreille une superbe idée pour remédier à cette injustice. » souffla l'israélienne, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Hein ?! J'ai fais... quoooi ?! » s'étouffa l'auteure en écarquillant les yeux.

Non, c'était IMPOSSIBLE, elle n'avait pas pu « glisser à l'oreille » de cette malade une idée pour la tuer, c'était I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E ! Et pourtant, comment expliquer le souvenir vif d'une discussion à propos de l'une de ses rewiew où elle donnait un idée sadique à sa chère lectrice... Jurant silencieusement contre la Terre entière, Pinkbluegreen ne tressaillit même pas lorsque son Tony apparut en haut des escaliers, semblant un tout petit peu furieux. Vraiment un petit peu. Mais plaqua un grand sourire innocent sur ses traits tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas lourd vers elle.

« Vengeance. » murmura-t-il suavement à son oreille en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Punaise, même ce mot dans sa bouche sonnait incroyablement sexy... Suspendue à ses lèvres, Pinkbluegreen ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'éclat meurtrier de deux prunelles qu'elle avait déjà maintes fois décrites. Il était sublime, habillé d'une petite chemise blanche et d'un bas de costume noir, l'élégance à l'italienne évidement. Le regard de la jeune femme remonta lentement vers les iris sadiques et la raison lui revint brutalement.

Son cher, son très cher Tony avait décidé de se venger de sa sublime personne après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir être gentille !

« J'en ai marre, mais marre du genre raz le bol de me faire torturer. Tu peux le comprendre ça, PBG, quand même ?! » rugit-il en s'asseyant sur une autre chaise, juste en face d'elle.

Hmmm, ses lèvres étaient encore plus belles de près...Oh, et tiens, Ziva s'en va ! Les yeux de la jeune auteure s'égarèrent allégrement sur l'escalier que la femme venait d'emprunter sous le regard totalement éberlué d'un Tony affreusement désespéré de faire entendre raison au spécimen en face de lui. Une colère sans nom grandissant vivement en lui, l'italien se saisit de ses épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Y'a qu'à demander...

« ...Mouis... ? »

« Bon sang ! Mais tu m'écoutes à la fin ! »

Elle battit quelques instants des cils, peu certaine d'avoir compris pourquoi son agent préféré était en colère. Sa conscience lui souffla qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir et elle de faire l'autruche, esquissant un sourire empli de candeur à l'intention du jeune homme qui fulminait près d'elle. La jeune femme vit avec une mine enfantine Tony inspirer profondément tandis que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau sur une adolescente.

Et là, son sourire ne put que battre pathétiquement en retrait, balayé par la tornade Amy qui descendait à une vitesse folle les escaliers de bois. Ses boucles brunes tombant dans le creux de sa taille, la gamine posa son regard noisette rieur sur l'auteure à l'air décomposé. En fait, elle n'en avait pas que l'air malheureusement...

« Je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi... C'est pas grave ! Tony t'a expliqué sa requète ? » lança-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde en déposant délicatement son perfecto noir sur le plan de travail.

La bouche grande ouverte et la peur grandissant de nouveau en elle, Pinkbluegreen fixa de son regard éberlué Amy et Tony à leur tour. La gorge nouée, elle se racla finalement la gorge et minauda d'un ton chargé de reproches :

« Je te retiens Amy... Et non, il ne m'a rien expliqué du tout. »

L'adolescente fusilla de ses prunelles chocolats l'agent qui ne haussa même pas un sourcil, ses iris froides plongées dans les yeux apeurés de PBG.

« ...Bon, puisqu'il faut tout faire : Tony veut que tu supprimes le Tony's bobo club et que... »

« Impossible. »

Ses lèvres avaient laissé passer le traitre mot sans qu'elle ne leur donne sa permission et d'après l'air de son agent préféré, elle ferait bien d'apprendre à les contrôler.

« De toute façon, j'étais sûr que tu ne donnerais jamais ton accord... » débuta l'italien en se levant, omettant complètement le fait que PBG ne pouvait pas en faire de même.

« … et puis, une Pinbluegreen sans son sadisme légendaire et sans Tony, c'est pas Pinkbluegreen... » reprit l'adolescente en s'approchant d'elle, ses bottines beiges claquant contre le sol.

L'auteure faillit sourire, comme rassurée par leurs paroles. Faillit seulement, car elle devina avec aisance qu'un « mais » se cachait derrière tant de courtoisie. Ce fut donc hésitante qu'elle prononçait le vilain mot qui lui avouerait la vérité :

« … Mais ? »

Tony se tourna soudainement vers elle, un sourire presque amicale aux lèvres alors que son cœur affolé tambourinait contre sa poitrine.

« Mais nous allons ouvrir un nouveau club. » déclara-t-il en la soudant de son regard malicieux.

« Et ? » s'impatienta la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ton club. » conclu Amy en souriant innocemment, ses fines mains croisées en signe de contentement.

* * *

MOUAHAH !

* tire la langue à PBG *


	2. Le début de Sa fin

« Psssstt, les filles, par là ! » chuchota une voix féminine dans un Bethesda endormi.

Tout comme l'étaient les adolescentes marchant dans la pénombre, des doudous serrés entre leurs bras, vêtues de pyjamas plus ou moins excentriques. La meneuse, la plus jeune également, portait un pantalon en velours ou était écrit « MOSSAD » et un t-shirt kaki ou était inscrit « Ziva David : je peux vous tuer de 18 façons différentes avec un trombone ». Derrière elle, une jeune femme, affublée d'une nuisette à l'effigie d'un bel homme aux yeux verts et une autre adolescente habillée d'un débardeur ou était écrit en strass « Timothy Mcgee ». Une dernière étudiante déguisée en pingouin fermait la marche.

« J'aperçois la porte, je crois que je l'aperçois... » reprit la voix de la plus jeune, dont la main maintenant une lampe torche tremblait comme une feuille.

Des murmures de joies s'élevèrent dans le couloir sombre tandis qu'Amy sortait une clé de son sac à main, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle inséra doucement le petit objet de fer et le tourna délicatement dans la serrure, ne lâchant pas des yeux le lourd battant, alors que les adolescentes retenaient leur souffle, les yeux fixés à la plus jeune. Un bruit sourd retentit tandis que la porte s'ouvrait légèrement, permettant aux aventurières de respirer un bon coup.

« Venez ! » ordonna Amy en se faufilant à l'intérieur, bientôt suivie de ses amies.

« La dernière ferme la porte ! » affirma Pline, venue sans 84 pour une fois, en s'appropriant les lieux.

Plus clairement, en s'affalant dans le canapé en velours qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Crazy, bonne dernière, soupira en abaissant la poignée et vint rejoindre ses compatriotes. Amy, déposant des plans sur la table centrale, posa son regard fatigué sur ce qui l'entourait. A sa droite, Joly comatait, son doudou Tiva entre les bras, allongée dans le sofa, la tête sur les genoux d'une Pline écroulée de fatigue. A sa gauche, autour d'une table, était assise Crazy, les jambes élégamment croisées, accompagnée d'Ankou, admirant alors son magnifique pyjama.

Les murs de la pièce, décorés de posters en tout genre, était peins très simplement en rose, bleu et vert, et le parquet avait été revisité par Pline et Crazy qui s'étaient faites une joie de le colorer quelque peu. Les posters précédemmenttt cités représentaient pour la plus grande part des fictions célèbres telles que « Bad Day » et « Just Tony ». D'autre encore étaient de simples photos de l'auteur concernée, souriante, des couteaux enfoncés dans le crâne.

Nous ne citerons pas comment ses couteaux avaient atterris dans le mur...

« Bon, les filles, arrêtez de comater, vous dormirez plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il faut mettre le plan en place ! »

Pline passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, poussa légèrement Joly, avant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Crazy. La dénomméee Joly en fit bientôt de même et déposa son fessier à son tour sur une chaise pendant qu'Amy se plaçait devant elles, debout, l'air déterminé. Elle attendit que le calme revienne dans la pièce, les adolescentes ayant commencé à parler du dernier épisode de NCIS avant de débuter d'une voix blanche :

« Le spécimen PBG prend de jour en jour de l'ampleur. C'est pourquoi, nous devons agir. Je ne vous demande pas de la faire devenir un bisounours mais de lui faire comprendre que la roue tourne et qu'elle pourrait bien s'arrêter sur elle. C'est pourquoi, nous allons commencer par attaquer PinkBlueGreen en la privant de ce qu'elle raffole. »

« Les couleurs ? » proposa Joly, une main soutenant son visage.

Amy haussa un sourcil, avant de sourire doucement, et affirma :

« C'est trop gentil les couleurs. Et puis, on ferait comment pour lui prendre toutes les couleurs du monde ? »

« Vrai. » acquiesça Ankou en bâillant.

« D'autres propositions ? » s'enquit l'adolescente en allant chercher une chaise, ses jambes commençant à faillir sous son poids.

« Et si... Et si on lui prenait ce qui assure sa survie face aux crises d'AIPM. Vous savez, le chocolat, comment elle ferait pour gérer ses fans sans ? Et comment ferait-elle pour se gérer elle-même ? » souffla Crazy alors qu'une lueur sadique brûlait au fond de ses yeux.

Pline fronça les sourcils alors que des murmures d'admiration s'élevaient, et pinça les lèvres, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

« Oui mais PBG n'est pas la seule à aimer le chocolat, on ferait comment sans, nous aussi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petit voix, les mains croisées sur la table.

La lueur sadique redoubla d'intensité alors que Crazy reprenait, semblant sûre de son coup :

« On le cacherait ici et dès qu'on serait en manque, on viendrait le manger tranquillement sur le sofa. »

Un sourire satisfait étira les traits d'Amy alors que le soulagement se peignait sur le visage de son homonyme. La petite brune eut soudain une idée et la déclara d'une voix tout à fait solennelle :

« Et pourquoi pas lui prendre son coca aussi ? On pourrait installer un frigo ici ? »

« Je suis pour ! » affirma Ankou en se levant d'un bond, pleine d'énergie.

« Moi aussi ! » souffla Joly en se mettant sur ses pieds.

« Pas de problème. » lâcha Crazy, fière de sa trouvaille, en en faisant de même.

« Moi de même. » sourit Pline.

« Bien, alors, nous mettrons en place la mission dès demain matin ! » s'exclama la plus jeune en sautillant sur place, ravie.

« Je préviendrai Tony à l'heure ou je me lèverais. » affirma Crazy avant de s'arracher la mâchoire en un bâillement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin.

Pour PBG, c'était le début de la fin.


	3. La révolte de la révolte

**Bonsoir ! **

**Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, PBG a eu l'idée de se révolter. Et bien nous aussi, donc voici une révolte à la révolte ! Ce chapitre a été rédigé par Joly, je l'ai juste corrigé. Je la remercie énormément d'ailleurs pour ce petit bijou loufoque ! **

**Au fait, la dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos rewiews mais je compte bien le faire cette fois, voilà les réponses ! **

**Aussi, merci à votre soutient à tous, c'est vraiment adorable et puis, on est des gentilles filles ! x) Je suis très contente que le concept vous plaise :). **

**Bisous ! Et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**DiNozzo -NCIS : Un plan cruel ? Qui a dit cruel ? * air choqué de la life ***

**Ankou : Viiii ! * frappe dans la main d'Ankou * Merci !**

**Furieuse : Eh mais c'est trop bien que tu sois là ! * cours pour faire un câlin à Furieuse ***

**PBG : Ahahahahaha ! * tire la langue * **

**Pline : J'avoue, vive nous les homonymes ! * fais un câlin à Pline ***

**Crazy : Mignon ? T'as dis mignon ? **

**Joly : Merci ma belle !**

**Fandebones : Oh une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue, tu veux un badge ? **

* * *

« Jamais ! » hurla Joly en se levant brutalement.

Ses paroles furent suivies par un concert d'approbation générale. Amy sortit sa hache et menaça de « montrer à PBG ce qu'on ressentait quand on se faisait couper en deux ». Ankou commença des menaces de représailles si PBG s'avisait de toucher à UN SEUL des cheveux de son McGee. Crazy fit remarquer qu'elle avait toujours faim et se demanda si PBG était comestible.

Pline hurla :

« PBG ! JE SUIS FIÈRE DE FAIRE PARTI DE TON ANTI CLUB ! ».

Et l'auteur aux trois couleurs, debout et le teint légèrement pâle tentait de montrer à la horde furieuse qui lui faisait face qu'elle ne tremblait pas un chouïa. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des petits pas en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son dos entrer en contact avec le mur, une peur atroce au creux de la gorge.

Ce fut finalement Tony qui rétablit le calme en lançant un magnifique sourire qui éblouit tout le monde et calma les velléités. Il prit la parole visiblement peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire :

« C'est vrai que je n'apprécie pas vraiment de me faire découper en morceaux dans les fics de PBG…. Mais en même temps je ne peux pas vous laissez la découper en morceau sous mon nez. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les cinq adolescentes qui s'étaient apprêtées à crier victoire.

Un « oh » dépité salua cette annonce. PBG tenta de se fondre dans le mur derrière elle mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : il allait être difficile de s'enfuir en le traversant. A moins qu'elles la tuent. Mais elle préférait ignorer cette possibilité.

« Donc, continua Tony, je vais vous demander de laisser PBG partir. »

Cette fois ce fut un « oh » grognon qui échappa aux lèvres des cinq adolescentes. Tony leva les mains pour réclamer un silence qu'il obtint aussitôt. PBG songea en ricanant qu'elle avait bien fait de le faire venir, les cinq adolescentes étaient tellement hypnotisées pas l'agent qu'elle allait pouvoir s'enfuir discrètement sans se faire remarquer.

Elle tenta donc un pas discret vers la porte que personne ne remarqua. Elle en fit un autre. Un autre. Encore un. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle s'engageait dans le couloir au moment ou Pline s'écria en s'étouffant :

« Elle s'échappe ! »

PBG passa alors du mode « discrétion furtive » au mode « agent fédéral coursant un suspect ». Sauf que là, c'était elle qui jouait le rôle du suspect. En clair, elle détala dans le couloir à toute vitesse poursuivit pas cinq jeunes filles furieuses, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Tony songea alors que sa présence là-bas n'était plus nécessaire et s'esquiva discrètement, sans oublier de saluer la jolie infirmière, pendant que les six demoiselles faisaient trembler tout Bethesda avec leurs bruits pas. Le docteur Queen, éberlué par le boucan régnant dans son hôpital, se dirigea vers le bâtiment trois de sa lourde démarche, persuadé que PBG avait quelque chose à voir avec ce raffut.

Inutile d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Il arriva au moment ou PBG, acculée dans un coin, tentait encore une fois de se fondre dans le mur sans réellement parvenir à masquer ses tremblements. Et pour la première fois de sa vie elle fut contente de voir Queen débarquer avec une escouade d'infirmiers armés de seringues, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses traits paniqués.

Tout le monde dut se rendre sous la menace et les jeunes filles furent reconduite dans leurs chambres. En chemin, elles commençaient déjà à parler à voix basse de la prochaine réunion et de la manière dont elles allaient se venger de PBG.

Celle-ci marchait derrière elles, en silence pour une fois, aussi éloignée que possible du petit groupe.

* * *

**Sur ce, bisous les filles ! **

#Amy.


	4. Pénurie de Doudous

**Bonsoir les filles, la réponse à la réponse à la réponse de la réponse de ma réponse. * sourit ***

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mais je précise que je ne pourrais pas faire ça tous les jours ! x') Désolée, mais j'ai d'autre fictions à gérer également :). Donc, si PBG répond, ce sera ce WE la réponse à la réponse [...] de ma réponse. 8D**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Joly : *ricane aussi * Bien envoyé ! **

**Pline : On est géniale ? Oh merci, c'est trop gentil ! Ok, j'ai compris, mais dans un prochain chapitre, là je devais répondre à PBG ! ;p Le club des 7 maintenant homonyme ! **

**DiNozzo-NCIS : Toujours pas séduite ? x)**

**PBG : Tu m'as tué ! J'ai pleuré en lisant ton commentaire, mon dieu, t'es vraiment un cas toi ! XD Z'attends ta réponse au taquet ! **

**Ankou : Yep, vive la révolution * mets la perruque de Marie Antoinette sur la tête de PBG ***

**Fandebones : Tu le veux en or, en platine, en argent ? * sors son stock ***

**Furieuse : Furiiieuse ! Ouiii ! On t'a convertie ! 8DD Je suis trop contente, bien sûr, je te donne tout ça ! Pour le formulaire, signe en bas s'il te plait. Voilà ton badge, ta hache spéciale PBG. Bienvenue chez les fous ! Heu, les folles. * fais un câlin à Furieuse ***

**Merci encore, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça vous plaise ! **

* * *

« Attendez les filles. » murmura Amy alors que ses amies, furieuses, s'apprêtaient à étrangler PBG.

Ses traits juvéniles déformés par une colère sans nom, la plus jeune fronça durement ses fins sourcils en s'approchant de la jeune femme fière, accompagnée de son magnifique sourire narquois. L'une de ses veines au niveau de son cou semblait bien plus agitée que d'habitude, témoignant par la même occasion de la fureur qui l'étreignait.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend pour la tuer ?! » s'étrangla Ankou dont les mains tenaient fermement son pantalon, les jointures blanches.

« Tuer ? Rien que ça ? » railla la concernée en souriant angéliquement, jouant avec ses baskets vertes.

Amy posa sa main crispée sur l'épaule d'Ankou, se voulant apaisante, avant de siffler à l'intention de PBG :

« Demain, à la même heure, tous nos doudous seront de nouveau dans nos bras. Je peux te l'assurer. »

Des murmures de surprises s'élevèrent alors que la mine de l'auteure sadique pâlissait. Qu'allait encore manigancer le club des six ( y'a fandebones aussi maintenant ), songea-t-elle alors que les adolescentes disparaissaient dans un brouhaha de chuchotements où la jeune femme réussit à déchiffrer un « Mais t'es folle de lui dire ça ou quoi ?! » et un « Homonyme, tu es complètement tarée. » particulièrement calme de la part d'une Pline en mode yoga.

Soupirant, PBG décida d'aller se coucher pour faire le plein de force en vu du lendemain qui allait s'annoncer particulièrement agité. Elle pénétra donc d'un pas nonchalant dans sa chambre, salua au passage le docteur Pitt passant par là et songea par la même occasion que pour une fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute qu'il venait. Elle referma la porte sur son passage, attrapa son doudou Tibbs, sa couette Tony et s'affala dans son lit, s'endormant bien vite.

Cette nuit là, six ombres se faufilèrentdans les couloirs sombres de Bethesda, le plus discrètement possible. Enfin, discrètement, c'était une façon de parler. Disons que les six ombres concernées ne jacassaient pas comme à l'habitude dans les locaux. Après des délibérations tout aussi silencieuses, la plus petite rentra en retenant son souffle dans l'antre de PBG- non sans avoir ruminé quelques insultes, buta sur plusieurs bricoles dont nous ne citerons pas le nom pour ne pas que l'auteur en question soit fichée, s'empara finalement de ce qu'elle désirait, ressortit et ferma doucement la porte.

La légende dit que des rires résonnaient dans cette nuit sans lune dans tout l'hôpital.

Le lendemain matin, un cri d'horreur déchira le silence presque religieux du bâtiment lorsque PBG ouvrit les yeux sur ses bras vides de toutes peluches. Et sa chambre vidée aussi de doudous.

* * *

**Bisous ! **

**#Amy.**


	5. Epilogue : Pinkamy

**Bonjour ! **

**Je vous l'avais promi depuis très longtemps, le voilà. La dernière confrontation entre notre chère PBG nationale et moi-même. Il y aura sûrement des bonus, avec les autres filles. **

**Les dialogues ont été écris en direct, donc c'est du pur jus PinkAmy. Et oui, ça donne ça quand on nous mets dans la même pièce xD D'ailleurs, merci PBG, d'avoir bien voulu écrire tes répliques malgré ta fatigue ! ;p**

**Une dernière fois, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Je ne réponds pas aux rewiews cette fois par manque de temps, mais je vous remercie toutes autant que vous êtes !

* * *

AmyDiNozzo, un paquet dans les bras, marchait d'un air résigné dans le couloir de Bethesda. Sur son visage régnait un désespoir sans fin et une étincelle de nostalgie brillait dans ses iris noisettes.

Bah, il fallait bien que ça se termine un jour, songea-t-elle amèrement. Toute bonne chose a une fin.

Soupirant légèrement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et toqua quelques coups peu convaincus contre la porte en face d'elle. Elle ferma alors très fort les yeux pour ne pas partir en courant et enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume droite alors que le battant s'ouvrait.

Son regard se posa sur les traits fins de l'auteure qu'elle avait adoré torturer et une moue espiègle vint se dessiner sur ses traits.

- Hmmmm, si t'es venue pour me torturer, c'est la porte à côté. Affirma PinkBlueGreen en la dardant de ses prunelles terriblement méfiantes.

Un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, la jeune Amy s'empressa de répondre.

- C'est vrai ? Mince alors... Nan, je rigole.

Elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, incertaine, avant de lâcher dans un murmure renfrogné :

- Hum, ça va sûrement te paraître bizarre, je te préviens...

Les sourcils de l'auteure se froncèrent alors qu'elle tentait de refermer discrètement la porte. Discrétion et PBG dans la même phrase, ça ne faisait pas vraiment bon ménage.

-Je commence à avoir peur, là.

L'adolescente l'ignora délibérément et continua sur sa lancée, consciente que si elle s'arrêtait, elle n'irait jamais jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

- Huum, tu vois avec les filles, on a beaucoup réfléchis... Et puis, il faut avouer que Tony a su trouver les arguments..

L'effroi le plus grand se peignit sur le visage de PBG.

-Les arguments? Quels arguments? Tu caches quoi derrière ton dos?

- Parce finalement, même si tu as été horrible avec lui, tu ne mérites peut être pas tout cet acharnement, enchaîna Amy. Selon ses dires hein. Oui, nous aussi, au début, on a cru que tu l'avais empoisonné.

-Nan, l'empoisonnement, c'est pour la semaine prochaine, éluda PinkBlueGreen tout en passant une main sans des cheveux. Mais sinon, tu me fais une blague, ah vi? Ah vi?

Le sourire de la plus jeune devint plus intense, le sourire d'un DiNozzo qui s'apprête à coller Mcgee à son clavier.

- Chaque chose en son temps PBG, la blague, c'est pour la semaine prochaine... Heu, t'as dis quoi là ? s'enquit-elle soudainement, un sourcil arqué.

-... Rien du tout. Tu parlais d'arguments?

- …Heu oui, des arguments en ta faveur que nous avons pris le temps de prendre en compte. On a même fait un tableau avec les pour et les contre " on te laisse tranquille", affirma l'adolescente en faisant la moue, dépitée à cette simple songe.

-Oh. C'est l'effet Bieber ?

- Je... Oui, c'est fort possible.

- D'où ta nouvelle mèche, aussi...

- N'importe quoi, j'ai pas de mè... PLIIIINEEEEUUUH !

Les lèvres frémissante, PBG dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas fondre en larmes tant la vision d'Amy avec une mèche était risible. D'ailleurs, l'adolescente n'en menait pas large non plus, à une exception près. Elle, devait se retenir d'aller étrangler sa très chère Homonyme.

-Ca te dérange si je ferme la porte deux minutes pour m'écrouler de rire ?

- PBGG ! s'emporta la plus jeune, de la fumée semblant sortir de ses oreilles... Raaaah, si je la trouve... Breeef, j'essaie de te parler sérieusement et toi tu te fiches de moi ?!

-L'habitude, répondit la concernée en regardant consciencieusement ses ongles.

-Grrrumpheinograaatchoukitaha !

-C'était un mélange de russe et de bulgare, non?

- Raaaaaah... On se calme. Pitié mon Dieu, pourquoi elle ! Pourquoi mooi ? se lamenta Amy en faisant d'immenses gestes, son front appuyé contre le mur en face d'elle.

-C'est toi qui a frappé à ma porte. Et sans hache. J'approuve.

-PBG, je viens signer la paix et TOI tu me pousses à bouuuut !... Qui t'as dis que j'avais pas de hache ?

-Ok, parlons.

-Ah, tu daignes enfin m'écouter ! Au fait, je peux rentrer ? Je promets que je touche pas à ton ordi !

-Installe-toi ! sourit l'auteure en ouvrant sa porte, ses iris ne lâchant pas une seconde le paquet de la jeune fille.

Ni une, ni deux, Amy avait investi les lieux, trônant désormais dans le lit défait de PBG, un magazine en main, l'air profondément concentré.

L'auteure se racla la gorge alors que l'adolescente se relevait d'un geste brusque, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Un bruit strident retentit soudainement.

-... Mince, tu y tenais à ce vase ?

-Arg.

-Heu, je t'achète un doudou Tibbs au retour ?

-Deux. Coca ?

-Deux... Oui, s'il te plait ! Donc, je disais, nous avons décidé de signer la paix ! affirma Amy, son verre rempli à ras bord dans la main.

-Et j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est une caméra cachée. Mais... Cool ! railla PBG avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

-Honnêtement, j'y crois pas moi même... Mais bon, quand Pline a décidé de nous tourner le dos, et même que ça a brisé mon petit coeur, on a très vite senti que la bataille devait toucher à sa fin. Dignement. Et….

-Vi, mais tu comprends, on est soeurs, maintenant. Et entre soeurs, on se serre les coudes !

Sa remarque fut accueillie d'un froncement de sourcil.

- …Et donc, on a fait la courte paille pour savoir qui y allait... Bon, je te laisse deviner que les pailles étaient truquées. Enfin bref, selon elles, tout est de ma faute alors c'est à moi de m'excuser... J'y crois pas que je vais m'excuser auprès de... toi !

- J'y crois pas que tu t'excuses auprès de moi ! Je peux aller chercher des pop-corns ?

-Oui si tu vas me chercher du doliprane, je me sens pas bien. Je vais vomir je crois. Ironisa Amy en mimant son agonie.

-Tsss, petite nature !

-Le serpent à sonnette, on t'as rien demandé ! Pour la peine, je m'excuse pas et je te donne pas le cadeau ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle elle trônait auparavant.

-Roh. Mais si je te dis que ça me fait plaisir ?

- Je te dis que tu me parles pas des excuses mais du cadeau. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton regard ?

-... . Bon, ok, alors euh... Le nez de l'auteure se fronça alors qu'elle demandait d'une petite voix. Mais, euh, tu veux m'obliger à être sérieuse?

-Pas sérieuse, solennelle ! C'est pas rien fermer un club quand même ! s'exclama la gamine en fouinant dans les affaires de PBG devant le regard ennuyé de celle-ci.

- Bon, ok, marmonna son interlocutrice, alors que qu'elle arrêtait ses recherches.

Dans un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus candide, Amy sortit une feuille froissée de sa poche et la porta à ses yeux très professionnellement. Elle se racla ensuite la gorge, dévisagea un instant l'auteure qui s'étirait devant sa fenêtre, fronça les sourcils, avant de débuter d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée :

-Donc, pour me faire pardonner nananana de t'avoir embêté nanananana, je t'offre ce présent nananana. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer, je l'ai choisi moi même...

PinkBlueGreen, interloquée par le « présent » se tourna vivement vers la plus jeune, la gratifia d'un sourire et tendit très solennellement ses bras vers elle.

-Oh, alors, devant la présence du cadeau inconnu et de mes doudous Tibbs, je t'informe que je t'excuse pour avoir ouvert ce club, Amy !

-Suuper, mais moi, je regrette pas ! ... Quoi, on s'est bien amusées quand même ?!

-Bon, ok, c'était plutôt drôle, concéda la concernée dans un sourire machiavélique. Surtout quand je me vengeais. Spécialement quand je me vengeais.

-Héhé, j'ai eu l'idée du sièèècle !... Oui, je me calme...

-Si on passait à l'instant mémorable du passage de cadeau, non ? s'impatienta PBG, n'y tenant plus, ses bras la faisant souffrir.

-Huum, vi, sourit Amy alors que la pauvre victime se saisissait du cadeau.

L'auteure, jubilant, s'apprêtait à défaire le cadeau de son terrible papier lorsque l'adolescente déposa sa main fermement sur son bras, s'attirant son regard perplexe. Quoi encore ?! Elle allait pouvoir l'ouvrir oui ou non ce foutu cadeau !?

- …. Vi ?

- Avant que tu ne l'ouvres, j'aimerais simplement te dire de bien lire tout le truc avant de t'exclamer. Tu aimes NCIS ?

Pour toute réponse, le regard ennuyé de la jeune femme se posa sur ses multiples posters et figurines en tout genre représentant sa série préférée.

-Ok, donc j'ai pensé qu'un rôle dans la série pourrait te faire plaisir...

- Tu veux me tuer ? C'est ça ? s'étrangla PBG en écarquillant les yeux.

- Très honnêtement, ça m'arrive à peu près une fois par jour mais là, c'est profondément guidée par ma sublime gentillesse. Et puis, Tony m'a dit que c'était un petit dédommagement pour moi.

- … Arg, Amy... Je, enfin c'est...

-Je sais, tu m'aimes, sourit la brunette.

-ARG !

-Bon, je te laisse lire tranquillement ton texte ! Tu commences Lundi !

Sur ces derniers mots, AmyDiNozzo quitta sagement la pièce, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres. Allez, une dernière petite blague pour son auteure adorée.

-Aaaah, j'y crois pas ! Je vais pleurer ! Vite, des mouchoirs Tibbs ! s'enthousiasma la concernée, les prunelles brillantes.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, ce fut d'un pas lourd que PBG vint toquer à la porte d'AmyDiNozzo, qui, dans toute sa fausse candeur, vint lui ouvrir, accompagnée de son sourire innocent.

-Hé, Amy, j'ai pas de texte ! s'injuria l'auteure en brandissant les feuilles de son script.

-Quoi ? Mais si voyons ! J'y ai veillé personnellement, affirma très innocemment la cadette.

Un ton bien trop innocent pour être sincère, ce que PBG ne tarda pas à remarquer. Elle releva alors ses yeux vers le haut du document, où, trop joyeuse pour y faire attention, était passé à la trappe le nom de son personnage.

Une colère sans nom l'étrangla alors qu'elle lisait le drame.

-Amy, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fais, soupira PinkBlueGreen en passant une main désespérée sur son front.

Il fallait bien croire, en effet, qu'Amy ne grandirait jamais.

-Nope, c'est pas moi.

-Je joue le rôle de...

- La marins morte ! Si c'est pas super ! s'exclama la brune en sautillant.… PBG, pose cette hache !

- Espèce de DiNozzo, j'aurais dû me méfier dès le départ !

- Muahaha, avoue, c'était bien trouvé ?!

- Tu es douée DiNozzo, mais je me vengerais !

Dans un éclat de rire, la plus jeune détala dans l'hôpital, suivie de très près par la jolie furie qu'était PBG, et de sa fidèle hache colorée.

The End.

* * *

**Au faite, je tenais à dire que moi et PBG ne sommes pas deux ennemies - parce qu'on dirait un peu alors que pas du tout. C'est juste qu'on a une relation particulière basée sur le fait que lorsque l'on met deux Tony ensemble, ça bouuge xDD**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté, toutes les personnes qui ont ris avec nous. Les 7 du club. Et merci à PBG qui a accepté gentiment l'ouverture de ce club. Quoi ? Je t'ai pas demandé ? Mais siii, tu te rappeles plus citout ! **

**C'était vraiment du pur bonheur d'écrire pour vous. **

**Une dernière rewiew pour un épilogue PBGisien ? **

**Gros bisous ! **

**#Amy.**


End file.
